Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield
The Bubble Shield is a UNSC anti-artillery and personal defense device. Summary The Bubble Shield is a Human developed battlefield technology. The device projects a transparent, slightly yellow tinted defensive bubble dome that protects against bullets, lasers, flames, and other projectiles used primarily by the Marine forces of the UNSC and The Covenant. Covenant loyalists have been known to secure human weapons and equipment for their own ends, the bubble shield being one of the most common. The shield itself is similar to a Geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The bubble shield projects a defensive field around the user that, when deployed blocks all projectiles, plasma, explosions, and other forms of attack. Vehicles and players however, are still able to pass through it. After a significant amount of time has passed or the shield has taken enough damage, it will fade. Development Despite being UNSC technology, UNSC Marines rarely deploy it during the campaign, while Brutes deploy it often. At least one or two brutes in a covenant battle squad always have a bubble shield on hand. Brutes generally activate their bubble shields immediately following aerial insertion and when in large numbers. General Originally during Halo 3's development the bubble shield was intended to be the function of the X button, however the developers were not satisfied with the shield in general. It was only until the developers saw the Starry Night commercial that sold them on the idea of the bubble shield. Since that time the shield became a piece of equipment that the player would pick up over the course of gameplay. This also lead to the creation of the other pieces of equipment like the grav lift, power drainer, and the trip mine. Is Quisnam Protero Damno" Multiplayer ViDoc A player deployed this version while running from Battle Rifle fire. The shield successfully absorbed all projectiles and grenade explosions fired. It appeared to be a large sphere-shaped object. It could roll around while activated. It appeared much larger than its first appearance in the Starry Night commercial. This version of the Bubble Shield is seen used in the Alpha-stage Halo 3 footage for multiplayer. The Bubble Grenade rolls down a hill as the Spartan-II concealed in the sphere back-pedals away from an enemy. Information later released by Bungie, however, stated that the sphere would rest on the ground and the Spartan II would need to stand still to enjoy its effects. Halo 3 Multiplayer Beta The bubble shield appears and functions differently from both of its previous appearances. This version is similar to the Starry Night appearance. In the Halo 3 Beta the Bubble Shield is stationary and does not roll as it did in the ViDoc. The shield itself has remained the same otherwise. The Bubble Shield generator looks significantly different in the beta version than it does in both the commercial and the ViDoc. The generator has four legs and can be destroyed from within the shield, collapsing it prematurely. Halo 3 Multiplayer The Bubble Shield has changed since its appearance in the public multiplayer beta. The most noticeable being the shield effect itself. The shield now produces a yellow glow, making it more visible at longer distances. This was probably done since during the BETA, the shield was almost invisible and made players attack themselves. The shield generator itself, now produces a blueish glow once activated. The time in which the shield stays activated is about two seconds shorter. Another change is the fact that the bubble shield generator was a ball that rolled and moved, but the final form of the generator is on a stand and is not movable. Throughout all these physical changes, the shield itself has stayed the same with the hexagon patterns and transparency. Some of the other characteristics that have changed is the fact that a Spike grenade no longer sticks to it. During the BETA, the Spike grenade was able to stick to the bubble but now it just bounces off. Bubble Shield Party There is a fun thing to do with bubble shields, if found, a player can declare a "Bubble Shield Party". There are some rules to follow, and some players may be offended if they are not followed once the party is declared. Rule 1: When someone declares bubble shield party, the person starting has to tell where they are. Rule 2: All others must head directly there for the party. Rule 3: You must be INSIDE the bubble shield to be part of the party Rule 4: While inside the bubble shield, there is no attacking of any kind, melees are acceptable if done in a way that helps your dance, but they can't purposly hit someone. If you do by accedent, you must cease. Rule 5: If someone shoots with the intent to kill, all others in the party must attack that person, the first person is not allowed back to that party. Rule 6: YOU MUST DANCE! Rule 7: You must stay in the party until the shield disappears. Rule 8: No destroying the shield, it has to explode on it's own. Rule 9: Upon the end of the shield, all people present must scatter, you can't go right back to fighting, everyone has to flee before fighting can begin. Rule 10: Not really a rule, but it makes it fun, make a dramatic entrance, jumping in from a banshee is an example, shooting the shield with a fuel rod cannon and coming in through the green mist is also good. Rule 11: If you camp party goers, waiting for the shield to go down, party members must immedietly attack the camper upon the end of the party and then follow rule 9. Rule 12: Don't declare bubble partys and then make it a trap Trivia *Frankie has said that the shield is ONI tech.http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=765343. *This shield resembles the description of the Onyx Sentinel shields in the Eric Nylund novel Ghosts of Onyx. *With no Damage modifiers, a melee with most weapons will destroy the shield generator. *In the Starry Night trailer, the shield appears to be smaller, as the Master Chief must crouch to be enveloped within it. Sources Category:Halo 3